Cancer is a leading cause of death in the United States and affects people worldwide. Surgery, radiation and chemotherapy are the most widely used therapeutic modalities. Chemotherapy agents create conditions within the cell that limit cell growth and replication. DNA synthesis may be inhibited by preventing purine biosynthesis, pyrimidine biosynthesis, the conversion of ribonucleotides to deoxyribonucleotides, antimetabolites, intercalation, or cross-links. RNA synthesis, for example, may be inhibited by antimetabolites. Protein synthesis may be inhibited, for example, by agents that deaminate asparagine. Additionally, agents that inhibit the function of microtubules can be used as chemotherapy agents.
Chemotherapy agents typically affect both neoplastic and rapidly proliferating cells of normal tissue such as bone marrow, hair follicles and intestinal epithelium. Anorexia, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, suppression of bone marrow function and hair loss are some of the negative effects commonly associated with chemotherapy. Development of a chemotherapy agent that is an effective antitumor agent with minimal toxicity would be advantageous.